Kelso's Secret
by angelrulez
Summary: Kelso is keepina a really dangerous secret from his friends can they find out what it is?
1. What's Wrong with Kelso?

Kelso's Secret  
  
His girlfriend Stacy was abusing Kelso for a month. Kelso was also working in the shop for Red, but right now he wasn't he was thinking about something when red came up  
  
"Kelso Get to work!"  
  
"I… am sorry Mr. Forman!" He said and he went back to work. Sometime later Red took a broom he was near kelso, " Please don't hurt me!"  
  
" What makes you think that I am going to hurt you?" "Nothing" "What?" Red asked  
  
"Never Mind!" Red saw Tears in his eyes, at that time Eric came in and he saw tears in Kelso's eyes, and Red looking at Kelso confused. "Kelso?" "Eric what are you doing here?" "I came to visit you", they looked at each other for a while. "Kelso what's wrong? Nothing I am fine! Dad what did you do? I did nothing! Then why is he crying? "I don't Know" " it's not your dad" Then what? "I… can't tell you", Why Not? "I just can't!"  
  
He was about to leave but Eric grabbed his arm and he saw bruises all over it. " What happened to your arm? " Eric asked, "Nothing happened" Kelso said. He left but Eric ran after him, "Kelso wait!" Kelso ran into Eric's basement but he tripped and almost fell but Donna caught him. "Are you okay? Yeah. "Michael!" He turned and saw Eric What now? Eric and Kelso were looking at each other, Donna looked at them confused so did everyone else, what's going on Eric? Donna asked, " Why don't you ask kelso? She looked at him, "What's going on Kelso? He didn't answer he looked at the floor, everyone looked at him, he was looking at floor and he was sad. He was crying but nobody saw it, "Michael is anything wrong? Jackie asked, he didn't answer, but he lifted his head and everyone saw that he's been crying, "Kelso what's Wrong? Hyde asked  
  
Nothing! Just leave me alone! He said and ran out the door slamming in it. What's wrong with him? Fez asked, " I don't know but I am going to find out no matter what!" Eric said  
  
"He is my friend and I can't stand him being hurt!" With that he left. 


	2. I am sorry Michael!

Kelso ran in his house slamming the door. Then he saw Stacy, he swallowed hard,  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked him "I was working and then I was at my friend house" he said. "At one o' clock in the morning? " I was worried!" "  
  
"Yeah I am sure you were," he said in angry voice, " What that suposto mean? She asked him, He didn't answer he just looked at her she was silent too. After a while of not talking Stacy lost her patience,  
  
"Michael Aaron Kelso!" What?  
  
" Are you going to answer me or not?" "No" That when she got really mad." Michael answer me now!" she said in really angry voice coming closer to him, "Why should I?"  
  
He asked, "Because I said so!" she said and grabbed him by a shirt and started hitting him. Next day at about 10:00a.m the phone rang Kelso picked it up, hello? Yes this is he, Stacy was standing right next to him and she saw tears on his eyes, thank you anyway! He hangs up. "Baby what's wrong?' " Like you care"! He screamed, "Of course I do!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" "Stacy Irene Smith!" If you loved me you wouldn't abuse me! He said  
  
"That's it we are through!" But… Whatever Stacie! "I just can't take it anymore!" look what you done to me! She looked at him and gasped after he took off his t-shirt. He left  
  
"Oh my god!" she said, "I turned into my dad!" "Michael wait!" Why? He said in angry voice, "I have to tell you something" ok". "Well I am abusing you because my dad does same thing to me!" "I am really sorry!" she says and starts crying, oh baby! " No I am sorry" "I didn't know" "I love you Michael!" I am sorry for what ever I did! I love you too Stacy! "I forgive you!" Donna heard every word but they didn't see her. "Why were you crying Michael"? "What happened? Kelso looked at floor, She noticed tears in his eyes. "Sweetheart? He didn't answer he just looked at the ground sadly crying softly. At that time everyone came and saw Kelso crying and Stacy's arm around him. What's Wrong with your Boyfriend? Eric asked, that's what I am trying to find out! She said.  
  
Honey what is it?" My parents died in a car accident" oh I am sorry baby! Soon everything was back to normal and Stacy never abused him again!  
  
The end 


End file.
